Almost Dragonlance, An Unlikely Story
by laser-lance
Summary: Just A Bit Different From Dragonlance


PART ONE  
  
  
  
"Uuuuuggggghhhhh…", the elf said, "what the…" For there were various piles of dust around him.  
  
"Woke up, eh?", said a voice. The elf whirled around came face-to-chest to a large human. He was almost twice as tall as the elf and more than twice as thick.  
  
Then the elf's instinct kicked in. "Stay back", the elf said, "I am a mage". In addition, he looked like one too. He wore loose flowing robes of a sorcerer and clutched a bag of spell ingredients in his other hand.  
  
The man just smiled. He said, "this is what happens when you save someone nowadays…" And the elf, realizing his mistake, said gruffly "sorry, but when someone sneaks up on you, you get nervous."  
  
"See those piles of dust? They are the remnants of the draconians that attacked you." The man said. The elf hastily got up, brushed sand and dust off himself and said, "my name is Hyphis".  
  
"Glad to meet you, my name is Tauron", Tauron said. "Where you headed to?"  
  
"I'm headed to Kathon", replied Hyphis.  
  
"Well at least we're both lost", said Tauron. He got up and looked around. There was nothing around except trees, a river, and some bleak mountain tops that were just visible.  
  
"Well, we better get going" said Hyphis. He then got up, muttered something under his breath, and sprinkled some sand. Then he immediately spun three times and oriented west.  
  
1 PART 2  
  
Hyphis and Tauron left the forest after encountering some brigands. They came up to a city and stared, for the city was HUGE. They came up to the city gate.  
  
"No strangers are allowed in", the gatekeeper said.  
  
"I have a summons from your lord", said Hyphis. The guard looked over the large coin, and even bit it. "What about him", the guard said, pointing at Tauron. "Oh, he is my partner, he helped me to get out of a tight problem", said Hyphis.  
  
After they got into the city, they came to a tavern. "Two ales please", Tauron told the waiter. After he had a bit more than an ale or two, they got a room and slept.  
  
In the morning, they both woke up at the same time and cried out "Yes, I will serve you!" before they thought of any thing else.  
  
"Er… what was that?", Tauron asked.  
  
"I just had the strangest dream", remarked Hyphis.  
  
"There was a storm and then a bright light shone out from the clouds", said Tauron.  
  
"Then the clouds parted and there was a person. He told me that the whole of Gerophan was in trouble", said Hyphis.  
  
"He said that we will meet later, and then I woke up", said Tauron.  
  
"This is very strange behavior, indeed" noted Hyphis.  
  
After they packed up, they left to find the Lord of Kathon's mansion. They searched the whole town and found the mansion. It was spectacular! The castle had many turrets and flags. They approached the castle and stated their names and business. The Lord of Kathon greeted them and told them of his problem.  
  
For he, too, had seen The Dream that Tauron and Hyphis saw.  
  
He said, "I am in a dire straight. My God has beckoned me to do his bidding. This is why you two are here."  
  
"Wait, Tauron only tagged along because he helped me. He shouldn't have to be involved in this", said Hyphis.  
  
"Oh, but he is involved. For when he met you, it was not coincidence. Now, you must go to the Ice Caverns of Karth-Krawlas and search for the Dragon that guards the Magius Crystal. Then, once you have obtained the crystal and the help of the dragon, use the crystal to travel back in time. When you are in the past, go to Kalgonist. There, you shall find a boy named Euphraides. You must seal him inside the crystal and return to the present. That is all", the Lord of Kathon said, "for there is a growing force of might in the north, one that can only be defeated by stopping its very founder, Euphraides."  
  
The pair then prepared for the treacherous task that was best for them. They got new weapons, ones that that were magical and that did more damage than suspected. Also, they got rid of some of their lighter clothing, so that they could get heavy clothing.  
  
They started their journey southward toward Karth-Krawlas and the Dragon. They were ambushed several time by thieves, robbers, etc. But after they stopped to rest, Tauron asked Hyphis something.  
  
"Hyphis, what is this book?", Tauron said because he found it on one of the bodies of ambushers.  
  
"My Gods! Where did you get that?" the elf said, trying to get the book. "That is one of the Books of Power! That specific book will transfer us to any where on this world. We can use it to teleport us to Karth-Krawlas"  
  
"Thank the heavens", said Tauron.  
  
And with that they threw on their heavy cloaks and teleported to the Ice Caves.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
PART THREE  
  
[pic]"Now how are we going to coax that dragon into helping us?" said Tauron.  
  
"Maybe we should just tell it of our mission and reason", said Hyphis.  
  
"Good enough", Tauron agreed.  
  
They went through the labyrinth-like Ice Caves and finally reached the Dragon of Time. The asked for its help, stating who told them to do this quest, and why they need to do it.  
  
"Hmmmm…", said the Dragon, "I guess I will have to agree. For this God is probably the only religious being that we can count on being real."  
  
So the two companions were sent through the channels of time, fueled by the Dragon's ancient power, the power the allowed it to navigate time.  
  
They appeared in a small town. There were not many buildings, and livestock was very abundant.  
  
"So lets find Euphraides and get this over with" Tauron said.  
  
They searched the area and found Euphraides. They sealed him up in crystal with a few words and several bright flashes of light.  
  
And therefore, they destroyed the vast army. But only one problem remained.  
  
"How are we going to get back?", asked Tauron anxiously for they had stayed near the town for a couple of hours hoping to get back.  
  
Suddenly a mysterious flashing ball of light appeared. It beckoned them.  
  
"Well, there's your answer", said Hyphis they went to the ball and found themselves overlooking the world.  
  
"Where in the name of God are we?!?!", said Tauron.  
  
"Do not be frightened", said a familiar voice, "I am the god that you seem well spoken of. And I grant you your reward. You, Hyphis will be god of magic, and you, Tauron, will be god of strength. Have a prosperous religion."  
  
And with that he disappeared. The two companions disappeared too. And they were supposed to be the very source of spirit and strength from which you might have felt when weak.  
  
  
  
THE  
  
END  
  
THIS WAS A STORY WRITTEN BY PETER LAW. 


End file.
